ERIC AND SOOKIE BONDED FOR LIFE
by truebloodaddict
Summary: SOOKIE HAS NOW TASTED ERICS BLOOD. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER GODRIC DIED. HOW WILL SOOKIE HANDLE HER NEW ATTRACTION TOWARDS ERIC. WILL SHE GIVE IN TO IT. HOW DOES BILL REACT. STEAMY AND INTERESTING STORY. MUST READ!


SOOKIE AND ERIC BONDED FOR LIFE - (WHERE DO WE GO NOW) 

_**Chapter 1**_

Walking back from what can only be explained as a confusingly tragic and heart saddening event, Sookie could only wonder what could have possibly led up to such a desperate act that Godric thought he had to end his existence in this world. As sookie entered the hotel room, she met Bill asleep on the bed, as it was daylight and he had no choice in that. She sat there thinking about what had taken place earlier. When all of the sudden flashbacks arose in her head . Images of her and eric on the floor of Godrics house. Images of her sucking the blood from erics chest. How at the time it seemed so disgusting to her but now…. Now it was an image she reluctantly took pleasure in thinking of. An image sookie took further in her head as she pictured eric's face as she sucked from his chest. The pleasure on erics face. The pleasure as she moved from sucking his chest and onto kissing him, rubbing his muscled arms As the blood from her mouth was now on his. Sookie jumped from the bed and began to pace the room. As to hope to clear her head. Sookie then decided to read a book and fell asleep in the chair. As night arose, she was awakened by a sweet and gentle kiss from bill. Bill looked down at Sookie and said,

(Bill) - "Why are you asleep in the chair darling?"

(Sookie) "Oh, I just couldn't sleep thinking about Godric and what an awful thing it was"

(Bill)" I know it must have been for you, You have the most tender heart I have ever known"

(Sookie) " I just want you to know bill that no matter what Eric Tricked me into doing, That you are my life and I love you and only you forever. Nothing and no one will ever change that"

Bill looked down at her and began to tell Sookie that in light of everything that has happened, He needed to see the magisters. An emergency meeting had been called and he needed to be there. Bill insisted that Sookie come with him , but she decided to stay in the hotel explaining how tired she was. Bill reluctantly agreed and left for the meeting. Sookie laid on the bed trying to get Eric out of her head. Sookie decided to wipe her mind clean and get some ice and a bottle of water from the hotel lobby. As Sookie walked out of her hotel room. She came face to face with Erics room. Assuming he was at the meeting, Sookie couldn't help but put her hand on the door as she longed to get somehow closer to him. When all of the sudden the door flung open and there Eric stood. Sookie looked at him. And expected to see a smug grin and a look of victory. Instead she was greeted with a defeated, kind of a blank stare. Eric then spoke to Sookie and said,

(Eric) I appreciate what you did for Godric…And for me. He was and is my father, my brother, and my maker. I have lost a part of me. I will never get that back, but you have given me a sense of peace knowing he had someone with him at the end. Even if they were human. 

CHAPTER 2 

(Sookie) "Godric very much wanted peace for humans and your people. I think he really understood everything after two thousand years. Godric's wisdom and heart will be sadly missed." 

( Eric) " I knew the moment I met you that you were something more then human. I am sorry for deceiving you, but I wanted you. Bill stood in the way of that. I could not let that stand. I feel what you feel, know where you are and will always be bonded to you"

(Sookie) " It was wrong what you did Eric. I love Bill and only Bill and that will never change. But I have these feeling washing over me. I can't help it. You have done something to me and I can't get you out of my mind. 

(Eric) " Is that so bad? You should not fight your feelings Sookie. Obey them. I know you love Bill but…… "

(Sookie) " Well then if you know why are you doing this to me? I have you in my mind, I feel you in my skin, I want you all the time now Eric. Then I see Bill. This is almost unbearable to me."

(Eric) " How unbearable?

Sookie finally could not take it any more. As eric drew closer to her as he asked the question "How unbearable?" Sookie grabbed the back of Erics neck and pulled him onto her lips. Sookie began kissing Eric as passionately and lustfully as she ever had in her life. To want someone this bad and not be able to control herself was unheard of for sookie. As she pulled her lips away from eric , his fangs were showing and his muscles tightening. Sookie then said to Eric,

(Sookie) " I just can't stay away from you anymore. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you at the meeting with Godric and the PR lady. 

(Eric) " I felt your eyes on me. I want you Sookie. Come inside and be with me for a while. Bill won't be back until tomorrow.

(Sookie) " I don't have a choice Eric. I need to be with you. I can't hold myself back from you.

Eric put his arms around Sookies tiny waist and pulled her into his hotel room. He then took his hand and ran it through sookies hair. So much that her head tilted back as he did this. With Sookies neck exposed Eric began to kiss her all over the neck , shoulders and cheeks. Sookie let out a sweet whimper from all the pleasure she was feeling. Sookie lifted her head and looked into Erics eyes. She took her fingers and ran them across Erics mouth. He took his tongue and licked Sookies fingers as he kissed them at the same time. Sookie then began to kiss Eric again. Their kissing soon became more passionate and Eric finally let out a loud moan of pleasure. One that you could tell he had been waiting for since the moment he saw Sookie. They both began undressing each other while there lips never stopped touching. Eric lightly threw Sookie on the bed and just looked at her laying there naked. Sookie kept staring at eric. She laid there on the bed arching her back and trying to control her moaning and whimpers for him. Eric knew that he was teasing her and loved watching Sookie lust after him. Eric then bent over Sookie and began kissing her again. He then proceeded to kiss her down her stomach all the way between her thighs. Sookie could barely control herself. She wanted Eric inside her so badly. Eric then started kissing Sookies breast all over while her head was tossing side to side. Sookie then took Erics head and brought it up to her face. She looked into eric penetrating eyes and said,

(Sookie) " I want you to taste me, like I tasted you. " Sookie raised up her chest as to offer it to Eric. His eyes and face became like a predator. Eric let out a groan of animalistic pleasure and said with a bit of sarcasm,

(Eric) " I already planned on it. 

Eric put his hand underneath Sookies back and arched it as much as he could. As he opened his mouth he stuck his fangs out as much as he could. Eric drew back and then with all his might bit down into Sookie where her chest meets her breast. She gave out a whimper of pain and pleasure. As Eric began drinking her blood, Sookie couldn't help wrapping her legs tighter around erics body. He felt this and began grunting and moaning as he continued to suck on sookie. Eric then drew back and with one strong movement, thrust himself into Sookie. She immediately took one hand and grabbed erics muscled shoulders and her other hand was on his hard chest. Eric kept himself in Sookie before beginning another thrust. He wanted to see her face with him inside her. Eric began another thrust inside of Sookie. Then another one and another one. Sookie started to call out Erics name. This just turned him on all the more. Sookie had no choice to continue whimpering and calling out Erics name. For everyone knows how sizeable vampires are. The thrusting and thrusting became more and more fast pace until both Eric and Sookie were kissing, rubbing, touching and clawing into each other that they could barely catch there breath. Eric looked at Sookie and knew that she was about to completely let go and Eric was ready too. They both looked at each other and began shuttering and bodies tightening together until they released. Eric and Sookie fell onto each other and they both laid there with there arms wrapped around each other laying side by side. Eric thought that maybe he might feel some relief from them being together like this. The result was that Eric felt more for Sookie then ever. He couldn't help wonder what he was feeling. Could it be love Eric thought… Sookie wanted to know the same thing. Only for her the question was for two men. Sookie knew she loved Bill. But lying here looking at Eric like this. She wondered if she could be in love with two men.


End file.
